


Nightshapes by Donna_Immaculata  FanArt

by The_Ghoul



Series: AO3 Works Related FanArt [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fanart, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghoul/pseuds/The_Ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for this Amazing story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Cité des Enfants Perdus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donna_Immaculata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/gifts).
  * Inspired by [La Cité des Enfants Perdus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481623) by [Donna_Immaculata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata). 



Loved the story 


	2. Playtime

One more drawing for Nightshapes

 


	3. Bitch please xD

Was rereading the fic and just Aramis with black nails... I had to :-D

cause ARAMIS WITH BKACK NAILS...)


End file.
